The Labor of Kings
by Bannor
Summary: Dr. Doom, the world's most brillant and evil man, has discovered the Planet and its plight. No good can come of this...


The Labor of Kings

By Bannor

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII and Dr. Doom do not belong to me.

Authors Note: This is a FF7/Dr. Doom (a villain from the Marvel Comics universe) crossover, some people might think that his fic belongs in the Crossover section. I disagree, because the plotline of this story will mostly stay within the FF7 Universe.

Also, there is a problem with writing fiction about comic book characters. With comic book characters (mostly DC and Marvel characters) comes 40 years of past mythology. This mythology becomes a problem when readers, who do not have this knowledge get confused. Therefore I will try and write Dr. Doom, so that you won't be confused by his actions and that you don't have to spend a long time reading, back story just to understand him. With that in mind, if you would like a brief history of Dr. Doom and what he is capable of doing, I recommending going to . Marvel does a good job of giving brief, yet detailed information about there characters, along with some nice pictures.

Now, please enjoy my fanfic.

Part 1: The Burden Kings Bare

It was a another cold autumn night for the small, European country of Latveria. With Winter quickly approaching, the citizens kept indoors, not daring to face the night's chill. But in the nations capitol, aloft in the grand and foreboding Castle Doom, one man stood without fear.

This was a tall and large framed man, like the warrior-kings of ancient history and legends past. He was draped in a green hooded cloak that flapped freely in the autumn wind. His only clothing was a matching green tunic, fitted with a large black belt, and a pistol holster on his right hip. Underneath, his entire body was incased in a suit of metal armor, that shined by the moon light. This suit, was not clunky nor jagged, it was smooth and expressed this man's muscular physic. Most of his head was covered by his green hood, and his face was covered by a iron mask, that showed no detail of his face.

To the world, he was Doctor Victor Von Doom, the most brilliant man in the world bent on world domination. But to Latveria, he was Master, the provider of peace and prosperity. Dr. Doom looked down from his balcony and viewed his country with pride. Doom loved his small yet prosperous nation, his people were proud and stood behind there ruler. No matter what happened, Doom promised his people the world.

Doom sighed as he turned away and walked back into his Castle. That promise was becoming difficult as of late. The United Nations was envious of his abilities and of his countries success. With every turn they dared to weaken Latveria's economy and remove its rightful ruler. Even worse, Doom's arch rival, the cursive Reed Richards and his Fantastic Four, constantly plotted and attacked Doom.

Doom confined himself to a comfortable chair, and tried to relax. Although these obstacles were daunting, they were overcomeable. Still, even the most brilliant and powerful man in the world had his limits. Whenever he wasn't dueling the U.N. against economic sanctions, he was fighting the Fantastic Four. It was so very tiring, but for Latveria, he would find the strength to overcome.

_Perhaps a momentary distraction is in order, to free my mind from this dull monotonous routine of conflict._ Doom thought, as he got up and walked towards his laboratory. Science had been his first true calling, it was were his genius had perfected his suit and so many different inventions. Perhaps a new project or experiment could give him a much needed holiday from his labors.

Once Doom had reached his laboratory, began pouring over some of the latest theories of other brilliant scientist. Most were without merit, simple findings in fields Doom had already mastered, except for one paper. It was a thesis on the basic properties of Inter-dimensional travel, written by a young professor in Germany. This paper discussed a complicated mathematical equation that ruled over all dimensional planes. Doom sneered at the equation, the fool was calculating densities as if they held gravity, even then his theory was far from provable.. Doom quickly corrected the equation and set it a side, but as Doom sat up to leave his laboratory, a thought struck him. Why not run the boy's equation, with the equation corrected there was a slim chance he was right. Perhaps such an experiment was what Doom needed to re-inspire him. The worst that could happen was the experiment failing, which would only prove Doom right. As usual, Doom had nothing to loose.

Doom programmed one of his super-computers with the theory and, began scanning the heavens. According to the professor's thesis, by using the equation, one could therorictly "see" another dimension in space. At first, Doom only found stars and pink noise. Until Doom intercepted, what appeared to be, a television program. Doom was about to discard the transmission, but it didn't match any know alien civilization. Then the flood gates opened, in a matter of seconds, Dooms super-computer was almost over loaded with the information it was receiving. Television programs, Phone calls, radio transmission, e-mails, documents, all from blank space. As the computer reeled from the over-load of information, it identified the source. The computer picked up visuals on all spectrums of a object that, a moment ago, did not exist in the known universe. In fact the stars in the vicinity did not even register with know consolations in that area. It was a planet, not unlike Earth, that orbited a Star, not unlike Earth along with several other planets, not unlike Earth. The only difference being that the Planet was in a different dimension.

Doom gazed in awe at the small blue planet, it look much like his own Earth in geography. It had oceans, and mountains and green fertile plains. With a few iron cities dotting the landscape. He had to know more, something compelled him to understand this planet. For the next day, Doom spent his time gathering and compiling the data he had collected from this planet. It was like trying to solve a multi-layered puzzle, with each new layer more complex than the last. But this task did not daunt Doom, he relished this challenge, the most brilliant man in the world would not be so easily bested.

Within 24 hours almost all of the planet's recorded information lay at Doom's fingertips. After a quick procedure of analysis and organization, Doom knew the planet as if he was its oldest resident. Being the brilliant mind that Doom was, he was able to see it's plight. The danger was not known to the planet's residents, but there were clues if one was smart enough to see them. After a moment of deduction, Doom released that a cancerous alien, possibly named Jenova, was secretly destroy the planet.

It was unclear if this alien was motivated by primal instincts or advanced intelligence. regardless the alien would take the world in half a year's time at best. Unless of course, Doom was to intervene.

Dr. Doom sat back in his chair at such a notion, he had the ability, and the resources to stop it, he needed only the will. But why should he, the rightful ruler of his world, care for sure a insignificant planet. But, it was a preclude and interesting little planet.

Doom made up his mind, he would venture to this planet and fight off its alien threat. This would be his momentary distraction, his quick vacation from his duties as king.

Dr. Doom then got up from his chair and left his laboratory, there where many preparations to make. But soon, this planet would know Doom.

End of Chapter 1.

Author's Notes: Well this is my first fanfic piece and I am very proud of it. C&C is greatly appricated sense this is my first work and I would like others opions. Now to work on Chapter 2: Evil May Dare.


End file.
